


Family Of The Year

by lullatone



Series: Life Of Our Own [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Buddie Week, M/M, baby comes home!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Buck and Eddie bring their little girl home for the first time.





	Family Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall!! Happy Buddie Week!! Today's prompt is 'Parenthood', so I decided to set this in my universe where Buck and Eddie have an adopted daughter named Isla! This takes place before 'Oh Baby Baby'.

Eddie’s checking that the car seat base is properly strapped in for what feels like the 3rd time when Buck sighs behind him.

“Babe it’s fine. Can I just put her in it please? It’s cold out here.”

Eddie turns around to see Bucks arms wrapped around the baby carrier that is currently holding their baby girl. Eddie shakes his head, asking why he just doesn’t hold it by the handle. That’s meant for carrying.

“Because then it’ll rock too much and she might wake up,” Buck whispers through his teeth, as if the hospital parking lot wasn’t already filled with noise.

Eddie glances into the carrier. Sure enough, Isla Buckley-Diaz is still sound asleep, tiny hands tucked against her chest. Eddie holds out his hands, and with some hesitation Buck hands the carrier over to him and watches as Eddie clips it into the base.

It takes only a few seconds, and after Eddie checks his handiwork, he closes the car door slowly. Him and Buck simply stand their for a moment, a little in shock that they’re finally going home. Buck is certain it won’t feel real until they get her into their home.

His anxiety has been nagging at him all day, his brain conjuring up the impossible situations that could stop them from getting their girl. A doctor bursting from nowhere with terrible news about her health, a phone call that the adoption papers never actually went through, an alarm to wake Buck up signaling that the last year of his life has all been a dream.

However, to his and Eddie’s surprise, they both get in the car and drive out of the parking lot with no interruptions. They really  _are_ going home.

They’re sitting in silence as Eddie pulls out onto the street, the only sounds being the hum of the engine and the roar of the heater. It had been a cold February in LA, but luckily Isla had been outfitted with a hat and a long sleeved onesie for her ride home.

Buck is staring out the window when Eddie starts laughing beside him. It’s a full, joyous laugh, and Buck can’t help but turn and raise an eyebrow at his husband in confusion.

“What are you laughing about?”

Eddie’s smile is wide, his eyes bright. “This! I can’t believe we did it. We actually pulled this off.” His right hand leaves the wheel, crossing the middle console and opening up.

Buck can’t help but smile too, accepting Eddie’s invitation and grasping his hand tightly.

“We did. We have a daughter.”

Eddie’s eye continue to sparkle as he navigates the busy streets, so focused on getting their new addition home safe and sound.

“And god, Buck, she is beautiful. She’s like, the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Christopher is gonna be so excited.”

Buck’s heart soars for his husband and the way he talks about their family. Seeing Eddie this happy was incredible, something he wishes he could witness all the time.

Buck peeks around his seat, checking in on Isla. She’s still sleeping, and Buck isn’t sure why he expected anything else.

She really was beautiful. The tiniest thing Buck had ever seen, and he couldn’t wait to shower her with love and affection and everything she could ever want. Because this was his daughter.

This was  _their_ daughter.

-

When they get back home, Christopher is already waiting on the porch for them, bundled up in a hat and coat. Maddie is sitting beside him, helping Christopher hold up his handmade ' _Welcome Home’_ sign.

As soon as the car is parked, Christopher is already rushing down the stairs, Maddie following close behind. Eddie hops out of the car, picking up his son and holding him tight.

“Hey there big guy. Are you excited to finally meet your little sister?”

Chris giggles, hugging Eddie even tighter. “I am! Does Bucky have her?”

“Mhhm. He’s getting her out of the car right now.”

As if on cue, Buck emerges from the other side of the car, holding the carrier tightly in his hands, Isla still sound asleep. Chris spots her from his spot high up, face shifting from surprise to fascination in a matter of seconds.

“Can I hold her?”

Buck nods, walking over to them and planting a kiss on Christopher's forehead.

“Of course. Let’s get her inside first.”

Buck starts up the stairs to the porch, Maddie walking up beside him. She has the same sort of look on her face as Eddie did, adoration and love in her eyes.

“Oh wow. Ev, she is...something else.” She opens the front door for her brother, letting him inside first. “I call dibs after Christopher.”

Buck just chuckles and rolls his eyes, heading into the living room. He sets the carrier down on the couch, taking off his jacket and laying it across the back. Maddie, Eddie, and Chris come in next, Eddie setting Chris down on a free section of couch.

As Buck starts to unbuckle Isla, Eddie kneels down next to Chris, explaining how to hold her.

“And just make sure to support her head, cause she’s not that strong yet.”

Chris nods, determination etched across his face.

“Got it.”

Buck lifts their daughter out of her carrier, her face scrunching up as she’s transferred from her father to her big brother. Buck carefully puts her into Chris’s arms, the pillow on his lap helping support her. With some help from both Eddie and Buck, Isla gets fully settled.

Eddie can sense Christopher's unease, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm.

“You’ve got her buddy. Don’t worry.”

Christopher takes a deep breath, surprised when Isla starts to stir slightly, mouth opening wide as she yawns. After a moment or two, she settles down again, chest rising and falling steadily as she returns to her nap.

Chris touches her hand with his finger, seemingly in awe. “She’s so tiny.”

He leans down, placing a kiss on her forehead, and Buck is sure that his heart is going to burst.

Except that’s nothing compared to when Chris starts to sniffle, and tears start to form behind his glasses. Eddie is next to him in a second, putting his arms around him.

“Chris what’s wrong?”

Christopher's breath hitches, but he smiles down at his sister, a tear landing on his shirt.

“I really love her.”

Eddie’s heart shatters and he’s sure Bucks does too. Maddie is already crying, struggling to stay still by the coffee table as she patiently waits her turn to hold her niece.

Buck joins them on the couch, sandwiching Chris in between him and Eddie. Buck places a kiss onto Chris’s hair, ignoring his own tears that have started to drip down his cheeks.

“We love her too, buddy. We love both of you so  _so_ much.”

Maddie sniffles again loudly, getting their attention as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

“Alright, lemme get a picture of the happy family.” She crouches behind the coffee table, getting in position to fit them all in the photo. “Now look at me and let's pretend we all aren’t crying.”

That gets a laugh out of Eddie, who just pulls Christopher in tighter, Buck adding his arm on top of Eddies.

They all put on big cheesy grins for Maddie, the flash leaving stars swimming in everyone’s eyes.

-

About a month later, Maddie gives Buck a large envelope full of photos that she had taken from the past few weeks.

Buck flips through the stack, finding countless photos of Isla sleeping in various places, Eddie changing her or feeding her. There are photos of the first time everyone met her, including a particularly great one of Chimney crying as he does so that Buck is definitely filing away for blackmail at a later time.

The last one he finds is the photo of him, Chris, and Eddie with Isla on the couch. It was the first day they brought her home, and Buck can see now how red-ringed their eyes were, how tired him and Eddie look.

But they’re happy. The happiest he’s ever been, he thinks.

This was his family. A photo of him, his husband, his son and his daughter.

He knows he ought to put in a frame, but he confirms with Maddie that all the photos are on her computer, so she could print an extra copy if he ever needed it.

Buck ends up putting the photo in his wallet, folded up tightly right next to his ID.

Whenever he’s at work without Eddie, he finds himself opening up the photo as he rides in the firetruck, whipping through the streets of LA, sirens blaring.

A reminder of what he has, and what will always be waiting for him to come home to.


End file.
